New life New start
by TheSkylarbrand
Summary: Rebecca becomes the New General Manager of Raw. But her life is already in a tumble of choices that she needs to figure out. What will happen?
1. New GM

"Hey!" I heard from behind me. I turned to see one of the guys I was looking for.

"Hey, you got the thing for me?"

"Of course" I smiled.

"Here" I took the head set and box that was clearly set for me.

"Thank's Dave!"

"No problem. You're here early though"

"I know, I was off my game last night so,"

he laughed. "I got it"

"good good, I'm going to get ready"

"Alright, see you around. Or hear you"

I laughed. "Of course" I heard my _blackberry_ go off.

**John Paul**: Hey Becca!

**Rebecca **: Hey Paul!

**John Paul:** Your working tonight?

**Rebecca: **Of course!

**John Paul**: On screen?

**Rebecca: **I believe so, I'm on my way to my dressing room so

**John Paul:** Okay, I'll be there soon Mrs. New GM

**Rebecca: **-laughs- Thanks Paul. _Raw_ GM. I can't believe it.

**John Paul:** Well believe it. Your going to be really busy with what your doing now and GM'ing

**Rebecca:** I know, I'm in the room so come and see me.

**John Paul:** got it

**Rebecca:** Bye

**John Paul:** bye!

I put my_ blackberry_ onto the table that sat in my, office. I wouldn't be using this room much, unless it was something on screen. I was the _WWE Raw_ General Manager, I was also the person who had a headset that went over the whole back of the arena, telling whoever to get to the curtain or anything else that needed to be said. I was also one of the people who no matter what had anything extra. I had been busy before, but I would be even more now. Leaving my headset beside my blackberry. Sliding off my sweats and shoes. I slid on a pair of tight jeans and heels. After pulling off my shirt, I tightened my bra, pushing my boobs up and together, I slid on a red low cut v-neck shirt. I heard my personal phone going off from my bag. Grabbing it I answered.

"Hey sis"

"hey Becca" My sister Angelina chimed,

"Where are you?"

"Hotel"

"You've gotta be at the arena soon"

"I know I know, where are you?

"At the arena"

"Ooo is there early!"

"Oh hush"

I heard her laugh, "Okay, I was calling to say I'd be there soon so"

"Alright, See you soon?"

"Yup, were sharing a room?"

"Always do"

"Good!"

I laughed "bye sis"

"bye Becca!"

Once I had the headset around my neck and my two phones shoved into my back pockets I walked and grabbed a script. "I've gotta speak 3 languages tonight?" I bitched as I read my multiple parts. I would be walking with Adriana Rose to the ring. We had been a tag team together as Team Blondage before we broke for singles and I became GM.

"That just makes you 10 times hotter" I heard someone say from behind me. Turning I was met by Randy Orton's gaz.

"I suppose. What do you want tonight Randy?"

"Nothing. I was just saying that speaking multiple languages makes you a lot more hotter Rebecca"

I rolled my eyes. Looking down I realized had a segment with him. "We have a segment"

"Good, I do enjoy being alone with you"

"Oh, isn't that so sweet Randy" rolling my eyes I pushed past Randy and went to find someone actually worth talking to.


	2. backstage

"Hey!" I called to whoever I passed, Getting back a lot of hey's or whatever they said. I was pulling on my headset when I seen John Paul, Better known as _Triple H_

"Hey Paul!" I said skipping over to him.

"Hey Becca"

"how ya feelin'?"

"Sore" he laughed. "What am I doing tonight?" He questioned. I guessed he noticed the script in my hand.

"Uh," I lifted the sheet to look. "You've got a match"

"Against?"

"6 man tag, Against,"

He cut me off, "who are my partners?"

"Hardy and Jay"

"which Hardy?"

"Matt"

"right. So I'll take it as it'll be against The other Hardy, McItyre and?"

"Yes, yes and Randy"

"Great, I got any segments?"

"Yeah, You come in during the segment which I have with Randy. Then I tell you both."

"Great, You got extra tape right?"

"Always do"

"Good, I'm almost out. I'll come see you."

"Alright. Make sure you get a script every time we update"

"Just because I don't always"

I laughed, "I'm going, were at your room"

"Oh okay, Bye Becca"

"Bye Paul. See you tonight."

We both smiled as I walked away. The super stars were starting to fill the arena.

"I'm coming in!" I called as I walked into my office/dressing room.

"Hey Angelina. Matt" I smiled towards the two people.

"Hey Rebecca" they both smiled.

"Script?"

"Yes"

"what are we doin' tonight?" Matt questioned.

"You've got a 6 man tag. Adriana has a no Disqualification against one half of _laycool."_

"Which half?" Angelina asked.

"Michelle"

"That skinny"

"Yes that skinny girl"

I watched as Angelina rolled her eyes. "I'm coming out with you anyways."

"Cool"

"Totally, argh. I gotta go" I grabbed the black duffle bag that was laying on the floor.

"You sure that's the right one?" Matt asked as I went to leave.

"Is it yours?"

"No"

"Its no Angelina's. Kinda mine"

"True"

I smirked then ran out.


	3. First Match

About an hour later the show was about to start.

"Hey y'all. An hour until the show! Lets have a great night tonight!" I broadcasted over the intercom thing. I heard some yells from some of the rooms. Most of the guys hated when I did that, but then most didn't.

Walking into my office/dressing room I found Angelina getting ready for her match.

"Hey!"

"Hey, I see that you seen the script?"

"Yeah, why did I have to be moved?"

"I've got no idea. You stretched and stuff?"

"Kind of. I need tape"

I nodded, then found a roll in the black duffle bag I had been running around with. "Last one"

"Thank god you had some. I forgot mine"

I laughed, "I'll always have whatever we need. They want me to continue wrestling. On occasion"

"Nice, You ready?"

I nodded, "been ready since, well since I got here."

"You've been running around. How the hale is your make-up still good?"

"They put stuff on so It wouldn't get messed up"

"Oh, cool"

"Totally, I've gotta go out there and start the show, I'll see you at the curtain"

"Alright bye Becca"

"Bye Lina"

Walking towards the curtain I could hear the fan's starting to get restless.

"You ready Rebecca?" One of the stage hand's questioned

"always am."

"Good. Here's your microphone"

I smiled,. "thanks" After shoving the mic into my back pocket I said

"Start my music" I smirked.

"Starting"

I waited for the guitar to start up more. Then I ran out. My back towards the screaming crowed. I turned and did my entrance. As I walked down the ramp I high fived some of the fan's. Going around the whole ring before getting into the ring.

"Hey Y'all!" I smiled as the fan's screamed my line. Laughing I returned the call. "Hollering!, We have a fantastic show for y'all tonight. It's full of surprises and amazing guests!" cheers. "Alright guys. All of us are back there getting ready to give our _WWE universe _the absolute best show. Huge _Wrestlemania _worth matches. Have a great night and have fun!" My music started again.

Walking down the ramp I high fived a few fan's before getting back. "Who needs what and when?" I questioned.

"You need to be here for Angelina's Match"

"Got it."

Talking to a few guys standing there, Angelina walked back, Then _laycool. _

"Girls" I nodded towards the two female's.

" GM"

"Did you all decide to call me that now?"

"Pretty much" Layla replied.

"Fantastic. Paul's fault?"

"And your sister's" Michelle said,

I looked toward Angelina. "Thanks"

"Your welcome"

"You girls ready?" Dave, our stage hand questioned

"Yup" we all replied in unison.

"_Laycool, _then Adriana and our GM"

We all nodded and waited for _Laycool's _music.

Once the two women were from behind the curtain I turned to Angelina. "Focus tonight got it?"

"Always do"

I smirked and hugged her. "Come on Becca, you'll do this out there"

"So, I still worry all the time"

"I know. You'll get wrinkles if you don't stop" I heard from behind me.

"Hey Hardy"

"Hey Becca"

Matt hugged Angelina quickly before I heard her music start. We'd be doing our team Blondage entrance. I walked out before Angelina. Doing my part of the entrance, I turned and pointed towards the curtain. Angelina came racing out and did her part as we walked down the ramp together.


	4. interesting night

Hugging Angelina quickly before she got into the ring I started to walk around the ring to where the announcer's were sitting. We had changed it to having Layla and myself on cometary.

"**Hey guys!" Storm said sitting beside good **_**old JR and Jerry "the king"**__**Lawler. **_

"**Hello Storm, Or should we say our new **_**Raw General Manger. **_

**Storm laughed, "thanks JR. I'm the same old Storm Everyone know's and loves. I just have more power over this show" Storm joked.**

"**Yeah, But you sure don't look any better." Layla commented.**

"**I think she looks, good" Lawler said. **

**I laughed "thanks Jerry, Well I see we have a fantastic match tonight"**

"**Michelle yes, The Adriana, She needs a make-over, **_**Laycool **_**style"**

"**Hey, Layla?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Hush your little British ass" **

**she gasped, making me smirk. "Girls girls, lets not argue" **

"**Sure thing JR. Lets focus on what were really here for" **

"**Sure thing!" Jr agreed quickly.**

**After JR and King did their little plug of whatever they had to, we started commentating the match more.**

"**That was a good Cross body by Michelle"**

"**But a fantastic small package by Adriana" Storm quickly added after Jerry.**

"**That's true."**

**The match went on for another while, when Layla got up and went to the apron to pull the ref out as Adriana was getting the three count. Running after her Storm grabbed her shoulder and effectively hit a clothes line, leaving Layla laid out on the mat and Adriana with her arm raised high above her head in victory. **

Getting backstage I hugged Angelina. "Medical"

"Why?"

"Ice"

"I'm fine"

"you limped up the ramp., Ice now"

"where am I supposedly hurt?

"Knee, Go" I got my head set, raising my eyebrow I looked at her. "Go yourself or I'm calling them over here to get you"

"Fine, I'm going"

"Good, I better not find you anywhere but there"

"can I get ice, let them check then go to your office?"

"Yes, With help"

"Fine!"

Watching her walk away I listened to what was going on. Checked a scrip while I waited for _Laycool _to get back. I seen the blonde and brunette get backstage as I was talking to a stage hand. "One moment" He nodded simply as I walked over to the two women.

"Hey, You two okay?"

"Yeah, That was a damn good clothes line!" Layla said holding her neck.

"Whip lash?"

"I think so"

"sorry"

"Don't be sorry, its wrestling. We all get hurt."

I laughed, "always say sorry though"

"That is true" Michelle commented.

"You two go to medical."

"Yes Mrs. GM"

I smirked at the two girl's comments. Before they walked off.

_Hey Rebecca, you've got a segment in 5. Better get to your dressing room_

I nodded to myself, and started towards my dressing room. Randy was standing there, Along with John Paul, out of the picture of course.

"Hey!" Paul said,

I smiled, "hey, have you seen Hardy?"

"Which one?" they both questioned.

"Jeff, I haven't seen him anywhere."

"Oh no, We've seen Matt"

"I know, His stuff's in here" I said nodding towards the suit case.

"Right."

"You guys ready for this?" Dave, our stagehand asked.

"Yup"

"**Hey GM"**

**Storm turned towards Randy orton. "What do you want Randy. Can't you see I'm busy?"**

"**You always have a minute for your superstar's don't you"**

"**Fine, what" **

"**I want a match"**

"**really?"Storm asked, before we heard three raps on the door. "Come in"**

**In came Triple H. "Oh, Hunter! Just the man I wanted to see"**

"**Hello Storm. What did you want to see me about?"**

"**You have a match tonight" **

"**But of course, Against who?"**

**Storm thought for a moment. "Well, Randy here would so enjoy a match and you are both up for the **_**wwe**__**championship **_**at**_** Summer Slam. **_**How about you two wrestle?" I paused "actually, Lets make the **_**wwe universe **_**a little happier. 6 Man Tag. Randy your partners will be Jeff Hardy and McItyre. Triple H, You find your own partners. Now out. I have work to do" **

"**Sure thing." Triple H smiled before walking out.**

"**That's not what I wanted." Randy growled getting in Storm's face.**

"**Deal with It Randy, I could have made a worse match and if you don't back up and get your stank breath out of my face. Then you will have a worse match next week" Storm Said stepping away from Randy. "Now get out of my Office" **

**Randy growled once more before walking out. "Finally" Storm said turning back to her desk. **

"Great job! One segment down. One to go" Dave said. I smiled.

"That's true." I smiled. "Alright. I better watch how my show's going down, I mean after the commercial break"

"Alright, we'll get out of your hair"

"Thanks"

The three hours passed by in a flash. All of the matches and segments went smoothly. The whole night went smoothly. I was walking out with Angelina, matt and Jeff. "Bye guys!" I called,

"bye Becca, We'll see you at the restaurant in a few?" Jay questioned.(better known as Christian)

"Red team for Dinner, and the new GM not there, What kind of GM would I be" I joked,

"True!"

"Alright, we'll see a bunch of people at?" I stopped, "where are we going?"

Jay laughed. "Chili's"

"Got it. Alright Bye Junkies!"

"Bye!" I heard from, well most of the back.

Jeff had already walked out. Matt had started to go but Angelina had waited.

"What's with Jeff tonight?" I asked as I pushed through the back door, holding it open for Angelina

"Beth was being a bitch. They got into a fight"

I grabbed the handle of my baby blue suitcase.

"Over what?"

"I've got no idea. He's just in a bad mood tonight."

"Well, there goes another dinner he's not going to"

"he says he's coming, Just a downer."

"He'll fake it"

"Yeah that's true"

Angelina and myself were at the car now. Matt and Jeff were sitting in the car. Jeff was in the back, Matt in the drivers seat.

"Hey, pop the trunk would ya?" Angelina questioned going over to Matt's side of the car.

"Sure"

After he pressed the button I grabbed the trunk lid. The guy's stuff was obviously sitting in there. Putting Both suitcases in the both duffle bags. Angelina got into the car. Shutting the trunk I walked around and slid into the back with Jeff.

"You were good tonight" Matt commented as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Thank's Hardy. You coming to dinner tonight?"

"But of course, Jeffro you coming?"Matt questioned.

"Yeah I will"

"Good, it wouldn't be the same if ya weren't there" I beamed towards Jeff.

"I swear becca, you've got a thing for that Hardy" Angelina said as we walked into the hotel.

"I don't!" I knew I was blushing by the look that Angelina was giving me, sure she knew everything about me. And every time I liked a guy, She is my sister, we've spent all of our time together.

"You do so"

"so maybe I do. But that's only because I know him. I don't have a chance with him. He's with her"

"I don't think he'll be staying with her for much longer"

"still, he thinks of me as his little sister." I said as the elevator doors opened.

"So?"

"We'll talk about this later" I said as I pushed the button to hold the doors for the slow ass Hardy's. "Hurry up you two" I said as they got closer.

"Hush Rebecca" Matt joked.

Rolling my eyes I pressed the button and we were on our way up.

"Half an hour!" I called as we all went into our rooms.

"Lobby or hall?"

"Hall" I called as I walked into my room.

"Thirty minutes, dinner with the red team at Chilli's" I said to myself. I grabbed my purse and threw my camera into it. Looking in the mirror, my hair was still curly from the show. It hadn't fallen. "Oh how I love our hair and make-up team. Good hair and make-up 4 hours later" I smiled to myself. Pulling my hair into a high pony tail letting the blonde and red hair form together. "I love it. Clothes" I was still in my jeans and heels. "I'll just change my shirt" I said, going into my travel suitcase I found a pretty swoopy loose purple top that had really pretty chain's that hand around my neck. "Perfect" sliding on the shirt I found some jewelry and I was ready to go.

To _Twitter_:

Great Night tonight! The red team's off to party like rockstars! Pic's later! 

I put my blackberry into my suitcase, grabbed my purse and walked into the hall way to find Jeff standing there.

"You were ready quickly."

He shrugged. "Didn't shower. Did that at the arena"

I nodded slightly walking towards him. "You okay?" I questioned resting my hand on his arm.

He turned his head to look at my hand them met my gaz. "I guess" I moved my hand quickly away. "You didn't have to move your hand."

"Oh"

He smiled slightly. "Your afraid to get close?"

"I'm afraid you don't like it"

"I like it, Your touch is so.. Soft. Not hard and ridged"

I smiled softly. I knew my face a was turning a flush color of pink by the laugh that escaped Jeff's lips. "Embarrassed?"

I looked up at the younger Hardy, "No," I Crinkled my nose.

"Your adorable Becca"

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Good, Any guy would be lucky to have you"

"Maybe that guy should come around sometime soon"

Jeff laughed, "he will, Just keep waiting."

"I will" I smiled "your sure your okay?"

"Yeah" he said looking towards the wall.

"I'm going to hug you know"

I heard Jeff laugh as he opened his arms for me. I smiled and warped my arms tightly around his torso. I felt him tighten his arms around me as I went to pull away. His face nuzzled into my neck so I got closer to him. I heard a door open from behind me, but Jeff didn't let go. "Thank you" he whispered to me before hugging me once more tightly then letting go. I smiled,

"You two ready?" Matt questioned. I turned to see Matt and Angelina standing there.

"Yes we are" Jeff answered

"alright. Pictures first?" Angelina asked.

I nodded and got my camera out. "The usual"

We had our photo-op quickly before we took our twitter pictures, sent them then went down to the lobby. We had a little bit of time before we were supposed to meet a couple of people to get going. We'd be the first group there to get the table for everyone.

**Hey y'all, chapter 4. I wanna know what you guys are thinking so far. So review? :)**


	5. She's not a cry baby

Angelina's .View. 

I smiled as my sister signed and took pictures with all of the fan's that stood in the lobby. She'd been so new at this. All the attention on her. She'd always said she never wanted to be in the spot light. She could live with being the wrestlers sister, or whatever it may have been.

"Hey, its time to go" I said as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, sorry guys! It was great seeing you!" she called before turning towards me,

"Ready?"

"For anything" she smiled

I laughed as I ushered her out of the big golden framed doors.

Rebecca signed and waved to people as she stood outside.

"Rebecca Marie!" That made her jump.

"Yeah?"

"Lets go"

She huffed and got into the car. "Fine!"

Matt pulled up to the restaurant not long after. Jeff had a silly wide grin on his face, Rebecca's not so happy and Jay's confused.

"What's got you so happy bro?" Matt questioned as we were standing outside waiting on a few people.

"Beth and I made up"

"Oh, that's great!"

That's when it clicked. I had seen the two in the hall way, hugging. Rebecca seemed so happy.

"Isn't it great?" Becca asked, pulling me away from my thoughts. I don't like how that sounded.

"Yes it is" Jeff smiled. I seen the fake smile that Rebecca had plastered on her face.

"How about you three go inside and get a table. I'll text you how many"

"Well we need an approx. number usually" Jay said.

"Say about 25?"

"I concur" Rebecca said.

The three men smiled in agreement and headed for the front door.

"Why are we staying here."

"I wanna talk"

"About?"

"You"

"Why me? Im boring."

"No"

"Rebecca Marie"

"Angelina Lynn"

"Becca please"

"Fine, what?"

"You seem upset"

"I am. So?"

"So I hate when someone upsets you"

She shrugged and turned away from me. Laying her arms on the roof on the car.

"Its just him" She mumbled.

"What about him angel?" I asked walking to stand beside her. I felt her sigh before starting.

"He's so confusing. I don't like boys"

I laughed, she looked over at me and laughed a bit. I could see how her face was glossy from the tears. Opening my arms she went right into me. I wrapped my arms tightly around her. Then I seen the flashes. "Fuck, lets go inside" I felt her nod underneath me. I kept my arm around her as we rushed to get inside.

"What was wrong?" she asked as we stood inside with the other guys.

"Paparazzi"

"Ugh!" She moaned falling into me again. I hid the tears from the guys so they wouldn't know. Matt would try and pry it out of Becca and she hated that. There was no possible way to do that if, well if you weren't her sister.

"Hey, we'll talk more later? The rest of the guys are here"

I felt her nodded, take a deep breath and fake the smile yet again.

"You okay?" Matt asked

She smiled, "Just perfect, Just annoyed with the paparazzi"

Matt nodded slightly before looking at me for confidence. I nodded in agreement. I knew she didn't want any of them to know.

"So how many exactly? The woman who was our waitress type person asked.

"25 exactly" Becca piped up.

"Good"

I seen everyone was smiling as we walked in. Rebecca stayed close to me until John Paul started talking to her. She joked with him but the jokes died down when she seen the look Stephanie was giving her.

"Oh Rebecca, you know I'm only joking!" Steph called.

"With the death glare you were giving me I wasn't totally sure" Rebecca had said.

Both women laughed. And then the pictures started.

Half way through dinner everything had gotten quiet. "Guys, Where's my camera?" Rebecca had questioned.

"Uhh. I've got I!"John called.

"Why, oh I don't wanna know." our waitress was standing at the end of the table. "Excuse me?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes?"

"Take a picture of all of us?"

"Sure!"

She smiled at Anna

"1...2...3!" Anna said, before pressing down on the button.

"One for twitter?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure,"

Rebecca took her camera and handed Anna her phone. "Middle button?"

"Yup"

"Alright, 1 2 3!"

"Thank you so much Anna"

"Oh, I so much enjoyed it"

We all smiled, once Rebecca had her phone back we all continued to talk and take pictures until late into the night.

Back at the hotel, Rebecca said goodbye/goodnight to many of people. That girl is social as hell. Always had been like that though. She finally walked over to Matt, Jeff and Myself.

"Ready for bed?" I asked as Rebecca yawned.

"I guess" she shrugged

"lets go to bed then"

"Okay" we all agreed.

Rebecca's POV

"Night Becca" Angelina said as she hugged me

"Night sissy, I love you" I smiled,

"I love you too angel"

"Night Matt, Night Jeff" I said before going into my room.

Getting out of all of the jewelry and clothes. I through my phone onto the bed. After tweeting of course.

To _Twitter_

**Great night tonight! Had a blast with the red team :) Night Junkies!**

I pulled my hair out of the ponytail as I stood in the bathroom in my bra and panties. "What happened to you?" I questioned as I looked at myself. Shaking my head I started the water and stripped down.

Angelina's POV

"What was wrong with Rebecca really tonight?" Matt asked as we got undressed.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I pulled off my shirt.

"She wasn't here tonight, and she wasn't convincing in the restaurant when I asked if she was okay" he said as he climbed into bed.

I shrugged slightly. "She'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" he asked before I put on his shirt.

"No, but I have to be"

"why do you have to be?" he asked as I pulled back my side of the big white fluffy comforter.

"She's my sister, I have to be sure she'll be okay or she doesn't believe me"

"what do you mean?"

"If becca know's I know she won't be okay, she knows she just wont be okay. She's almost positive that she won't be okay this time. That means I have to try that much harder to convince her that she'll be okay"

"Why don't you just tell her to believe it herself. Not make you make her think it"

I looked at Matt with utter frustration anger and hurt. "She's my sister and she's hurting. She's done it for me. I'll do it for her. She means so much to me. I'm done with this conversation" Isaid rolling over. I heard him sigh. But I ignored it. I wouldn't deal with it. I had enough to deal with, with Rebecca. 


	6. Back home

Rebecca's POV

I fell onto the bed after a long hot shower. I was only in a towel when I heard my phone go off.

_Twitter_: JEFFHARDYBRAND I LOVE BETHBRITTBRAND!

I sighed. Why in the world does he do this to me. I comfort him in the hall. He seems happy after we hug. Then him and Beth make-up. I know that there together, but still. I sighed and shook my head. "I hate boys" I mumbled to myself. Pulling myself up off the bed I got dressed. Then got my laptop. My hair was wet and I had forgotten my blow dryer so I was going to let my hair stay in a dry towel and dry more before I tried to use the hotel blow dryer.

Angelina's POV. 10 AM

I walked down the hall way to my sisters room. After knocking, I expected her to be up by 10. At work she was never up later then 8:30.

"Rebecca Marie, You better be."

"What am I supposed to be?" I heard from behind me. She was dressed in her workout gear, drinking water and sweating like crazy.

"You better be up but I see that you are" She smirked. and opened the door.

"You coming?"

"Yeah" she smiled and let me grab the door as she walked in.

"Your never up before 10"

she said putting her ipod into her bag."your packed."

"For the most part"

"did you sleep?" She looked over at me.

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"Couldn't sleep"

"how long did you work out for?"

"I dunno, couple hours?"

I gave her a look. "How many?"

"I got bored at 5:30. Gym didn't open 'till 6"

"Rebecca!"

"What! You do it too!"

"I'm older!"

"By like a year!"

She had me there. I was a mear 27 when she was 26. Our birthdays were literally 3 days from each other.

"That's not the point"

"Yes it is! I drank liquids I still am. I didn't over work myself."

"That much. You work yourself too hard when you start thinking."

"Fine. That much. But that's not the point. We go home tonight"

"Yeah"

"I'll be fine. Your not packed and we have to be at the airport for noon, but it takes half an hour to get there. I've gotta shower. Go pack"

"Fine." I turned to walk out when I heard her.

"I love you Lina"

I turned and smiled, "I love you too angel" I watched as she smiled before turning to go into the bathroom.

11:30. Lobby. Angelina's POV.

"Where the hell is she?" I asked

"Who?" Matt questioned in return.

"Becca,"

"probably signing stuff in that group of people" he said pointing .

I started over to the group of people and as I got closer I could hear Rebecca questioning.

"What time is it? 11:30? Wow guys I'm so sorry! If I don't find my sister like now I'll miss my flight. It was a pleasure meeting you all! I'm so sorry If we didn't get a picture of autograph! Bye guys!" She walked around the group of people, Her 4 bags in toe. "Oh hey!"

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yup"

I smiled and called for Matt to come over.

"What did Jeff leave already?" Becca questioned.

"He did, he wanted to get back to her." Matt said. Becca nodded sheepishly as she walked out of the doors. "You're a jerk" I mumbled

"Why"

"Did you not see her face when you said that?"

"No" I shook my head and went towards Rebecca

Air port. Rebecca's POV

We had gone threw security fine and were waiting now for us to be able to go on our flight. Matt had gone to the bathroom. Leaving Angelina and myself alone.

"You okay?" Angelina questioned softly.

I looked up from my phone. "Just peachy"

Angelina gave me the well know, don't be a smartass look. "Matt's just a jerk"

"I know that. It's fine really. Come on. Were going home. We'll be spending time together. I've gotta get used to the fact. Who's house are you staying at?"

"Matt's probably"

"Okay"

Then Matt was on his way over to us and we were able to board our flight. "Thank god" I said as we started to walk.

Home. 6 hours later

"Thanks Shane" I smiled and hugged him before throwing all of my bags into the house. Shane had picked us all up. I smiled and waved as Shane drove off again. He waved and smiled back before focusing on driving.

Walking into the house, I pulled my bags into the laundry room. Dumping every piece of clothing into the barrel and started the machine. Pushing/kicking/pulling the rest of my bags out of the room I went into the living room. Pulling all of the non-washable items out of my bag I put my suitcases and duffle bag into the closet and grabbed my giant _Betty Boop_ bag and went towards my room. Putting certain things in there place. I went back down to the living room and pressed play on our messages.

You have 0 New messages.

I shrugged and went into the kitchen for food. Opening the fridge I found that It was pretty much empty. "Ew, we need food. Shopping" sitting at the kitchen table I made a list of actual food we needed some other stuff. I grabbed my purse and keys then I was off to the market.

Angeline's POV

"I need to do laundry would you move!" I said trying to push Matt out of my way.

"Say please"

"Please move Matthew"

"I want a kiss"

I rolled my eyes, kissed him quickly then ducked under his arm. Sticking out my tongue I slipped into the laundry room and started laundry.

"What's your sister doing tonight?" Matt asked leaning on the door frame.

"I've got no idea. She might head to GCI. I think she want's another Tattoo."

"Another one?"

"Yeah, she only has a few"

"a few? She's got her whole back, love 3 times on her wrist, country and your sister thing."

"Yeah, that's a few, she want's her half sleeve and Shane's been drawing it up so I think that's where she's going. Why don't you call her."

"I could"

"Yeah,"

"speaker?"

"Yup. Kitchen though, I'm done in here"

"okay"

Matt turned and walked as he started to call her.

"What's up?"

"I am on mah way to get some groceries what about you Hardy?"

"Sitting around at home with your sister."

"Fun. Hi Lina!"

"Hey Becca"

"speaker?"

"Yup,"

"Nice ooo, Good song"

"what song?" I questioned.

"_Bad girl-Britney spears_"

"Nice." Matt said.

"Totally,"

"so what are you doing tonight?" Matt asked.

"I dunno, after I finish up with groceries. I'll probably go to GCI."

"Told you" I said smirking at Matt.

"More tattoos?"

"Yup, I called and Shane's done my tat idea, so"

"That'll work." I said,

"Totally, what are you two doin tonight?"

"HELms want's to go out for dinner" Matt said,

"Nice, Alright you two, I'm at the market so I'll call y'all later"

"alright, Bye sis" I said,

"Bye Lina. Bye Matt"

"Bye Becca"

Matt hung up the phone. "I told you that she was getting tattooed. Since when does Shane want to have dinner" I asked

"Since he said it in the car but you and Reb was too busy talking"

"Oh alright"

"Mhm"


	7. She can Back off

Rebecca's POV

I grabbed my ipod and went inside. I liked music while I shopped. _"Why don't we just dance-Josh turner"_ played from my headphones as I danced down the long isles. I grabbed everything on my list plus some other stuff. Especially junk food and spices. Once I got up to the counter I pulled out my headphone.

"Shopping for the whole week there Rebecca?" Tim asked, my regular cashier, I did enjoy bugging him too

"I suppose. There was like no food in the house when I got back. I'm hungry"

he laughed. "Stopping for food on the way home?"

"But of course"

He smiled. "So I see you're the new _Raw GM." _

I laughed, "yes I am"

"Congrats, you seem like your doing a good job"

"Isn't that so sweet"

He laughed. "Really, you look like your having fun. Are you?" he asked as he scanned my two cartons of eggs.

"I am. I love my job."

"That's good. Your total's 152.00$"

"Kay. Here" I handed him 160$. "keep the change" I smiled. Once everything was in the cart I waved good by and walked out.

Angelina's POV.

"Hey Shane!" I called as we walked into Chilli's

"Hey Angelina, Matt" Shane smiled. I hugged him quickly before sitting across from him and beside Matt.

"So what's up" Shane questioned.

"We'll its been a whole hour and a half since we last seen you"

"We had sex" Matt interrupted me.

"Matthew Moore!" I yelled hitting his arm.

"What? He asked what's up and we did, we also found out Becca's getting another tattoo"

I was giving Matt a death glare that I was almost positive had Shane busting up.

"Man, she's going to kill you if you don't shut up"

"Oh she always does."

I slapped him again. "Shane your right. If you don't see him anymore. I killed him"

"Got it" I smirked.

Rebecca's POV

I was headed to whispering pines to get my tattoo done. I was excited to see the guys again. I needed to work at the shop more often. Once I pulled up to the shop I seen Jeff's vette sitting in the parking spot beside mine. I shook my head. My ride was cooler. It was amazing custom built chopper. I pulled off my helmet and undid my jacked. Shoving my key's into my pocket I walked in.

"Hey trouble makers!" I called see a ton of people in the shop.

"Hey Becca!"

Shane said from behind the counter.

"Hey, you wanna tattoo someone right now?"

"Only if it's you"

I smiled. "Good, Cause it is me"

"Okay, get naked"

I laughed and striped my jacket, his wife watching. She didn't hate me like Beth does. Beth was sitting on the couch glaring at me. Once my leather jacket was off I revealed a perfect shoulder piece shirt.

"Oh you can still wear that. Damn"

I rolled my eyes. "Am I cleaning your station or is it done?"

"You've gotta clean it"

"alright"

I walked over and washed my hands, cleaned Shane's station then washed my hands again. "I'll be there in a sec. I've gotta make the stencil"

"Alright"

I walked over to the station that Jeff was in. "Fill work?"

"Color work"

"nice," I walked in."I really like it"

"thanks. What are you doing?"

"You know that shoulder piece I was telling you about?"

"Yeah, your finally getting that?"

"Yeah, finally" I laughed.

"I'm glad, you've wanted that for a while"

"I have" As Jeff and I were talking Beth had gotten up and walked over.

She'd been pissing me off a lot in the last couple of weeks, over-protective of Jeff. "Hey Beth, Stop being an over protective Bitch and let me talk to Jeff without you hovering. He loves you and I'm not going to steal him. Why would I want him anyway. He's like my brother so fuck off" With that I heard Shane call my name.

"Becca, Its done. Get your ass over here"

"Coming!" I smirked towards Beth then walked off.

Angelina's POV

Halfway through dinner, I looked down at my phone that was going off.

Beth: Hey, how about you make your sister stop being a little bitch to me

I smirked. "Something funny?" Matt asked,

"Becca's being a bitch to Beth again."

"What'd she say?"

"Hold on" I replied to Shane.

To Beth: what did she say this time?

Beth:and I quote-"Hey Beth, Stop being an over protective Bitch and let me talk to Jeff without you hovering. He loves you and I'm not going to steal him. Why would I want him anyway. He's like my brother so fuck off" 

I busted up laughing. "She told her to fuck off and stop being an overprotective bitch and let Becca talk to Jeff without her hovering."

"That's so her"

"That is" I agreed.


	8. Since when does he want one?

Rebecca's POV, Hours later

"Oh my god Shane I love it!" I gushed looking at my tattoo in the long skim mirror that hung from the wall.

"I'm glad." he laughed.

I turned and practically attacked him. "Really, its better then I had ever thought it would be. You got everything in it" I said as we pulled away. "How long did you work on it for?"

"A while" he smiled.

"Thank you so much" I smiled. "How much?"

"Uh"

I laughed, "2500"

"what? No I couldn't make you pay that"

"too bad. I am" Before Shane could say anything else I walked over to the counter. Thankfully Shan was there.

"Hey,"

"hey, watcha doin?" Shannon questioned.

"Payin for my tat"

"how much?"

"Put 2500"

"what?" Shan questioned.

"Legit. Now do it"

"Rebecca Marie"

I looked at Shannon. "Just please let me"

He sighed, "fine. Put 2500 in"

"Thank you"

Pulling out my credit card I swept it across the thing, put in the number and it went through. "Now, Shane's gotta cover it." I said before going back to Shane. "Cover?"

"That's what I was planning" he smiled. I smiled back and let him cover the half sleeve.

Angelina's POV

"Think her tattoo's done?" Matt asked as we drove away from Shane.

"Probably."

"I wanna go to the shop"

"why?"

"I dunno, Text your sister and ask her if she's still there"

"alright"

To Rebecca: you still at the shop?

From Rebecca: Yeah

To Rebecca: Matt's going to the shop. Stay there

From Rebecca: Okay?

To Rebecca: I have no idea. See you soon

From Rebecca: Kay lina,

"Why in the world do you want to go to the shop?"

"I dunno. I was thinking about getting a tattoo."

"What?" I screeched making Matt swerve the car. He'd never wanted a tattoo. He was one of the only guys that didn't have a tattoo.

"I'd been thinking of something for Mom and Legend."

"That makes sense but you've never wanted a tattoo"

"I know"

to Rebecca: Matt want's a tattoo

Rebecca's POV

"Matt want's a what?" I questioned plopping on one of the black spinning chairs beside Jeff.

"What?" all of the guys had questioned.

To Angelina: what!

"Angelina just texted me. Matt want's a tattoo"

"My brother want's a tattoo?" Jeff questioned.

"I guess so. Dang that's weird"

"Oh your still here?" Beth questioned harshly walking in.

"Fuck off bitch. I work here during my free time. I can be here all I want."

With that I stood up and walked over to Shane's station to clean it.


	9. GM Wrestles

Rebecca's POV. Lubbock, Texas Sunday Night

"Hey Rebecca, you almost ready?"

I looked up at Dave "But of course. Just gotta finish tying my boots and wet my hair. My mic ready?"

"yup at the curtain"

"Kay thanks"

"Okay, You've got 10"

"Thanks" Dave smiled and shut my door again. I had an actual match tonight. I was wrestling against Beth Phoenix for her come back. I wet my hair down a bit more then I started towards the curtain.

"Hey good luck tonight GM" I heard Jay say. I turned and smiled.

"Sarcasm?"

"Little bit"

I smirked. "I have been wrestling for years and trained by many boy."

He laughed, "Oh I know. You'll do good"

"Always do" I joked. Then I seen Beth. "Hey girl"

"hey!"

"So we've got our match in like 5?"

"Yeah, I hear you're the New GM"

I smiled. "That I am. How's your knee doin?"

"Congrats and actually pretty good"

"that's good, I couldn't hurt ya. I'm not going to work your knee much tonight"

"good,. Who win's"

"good question"

"Beth win's" I heard Dave say.

"Well there we go. I get heat first, go for the pin twice, then you get heat on me and keep it. I'll try and get it, get it for a minute about 4 times then finish it unless the crowd isn't into it"

"Got it"

"Alright. Good luck" I smiled.

"Thanks" she smiled back and moved out of the way as my music hit.

**So Hey y'all. I do have 2 other stories going on right now. Review and read all of them please? I know this is a short update for y'all but I'll be sure to get some good long one's in the next few days. Little bit of writers block. Haha :) Raw's tomorrow. Maybe I'll get idea's :) **


	10. Who could it be?

Austin, Texas. Monday. 10 AM Rebecca's POV

"Hey" I looked up from the papers I was going over.

"Hey hun" I smiled towards Eve.

"Whatcha doin?" she questioned plopping down beside me.

"Going over some papers Vince handed me last night."

"Fun"

"sorta, have you seen Angelina?"

I looked over at Eve, she was thinking back. "I haven't seen her today."

"Hm. She probably didn't leave last night then"

"Probably."

"Have you seen Jeff" I asked,

"Actually yeah, He was in the gym this morning."

"Okay,. Well Missy, you've got a signing at a book store in like an hour. You'd better get going"

"that is so true. Well By Rebecca"

"Bye Eve"

I smiled before looking back at the papers. Matches, segments, signings, money and more. By god this was a lot.

Angelina's POV Lubbock, Texas

"we'd better get going" I said as I packed the extra shirt that was laying on the bed.

"Why?"

"It takes a few hours"

"It's only 10" Matt said as he pulled on the blue t-shirt.

"So, we have a signing at 4"

"do we?"

"Yeah or a _make-a-wish. _If we were in Austin then I could just ask Rebecca. She has a bunch of papers to go through"

"right"

From Rebecca: Hey, where the hell are you. You've got to be here before 5

"Who?" Matt asked as he pulled our suit cases off the bed. "

"Rebecca,"

To Rebecca: Lubbock, Texas

From Rebecca: Why the hell are you still there! You've got a _Make-A-Wish. _Both of you! Get on a flight NOW

"She's mad" I said as we walked down to the lobby.

To Rebecca: Were on our way. Calm down

From Rebecca: Hurry. I've gotta get back to work. Text me later

To Rebecca: Bye,

From Rebecca: I love you

To Rebecca: I love you too

I looked at Matt. "She needs us there"

"why do you say that?"

"She's all blagh and stressed"

"Great."

Rebecca's POV. Radio Station. Noon

"Hey there Storm!" The man smiled.

"Hey there!"

"So you're the new _WWE Raw _General Manager"

"that I am"

"how's that going for you?"

"Its amazing. I'm still the Storm everyone know's and loves though"

"good, we wouldn't want you getting power hungry"

I laughed. "There's no way I'd ever get like that, Oh I do have something for you" I reached into my bag and pulled out a few _WWE _merch stuff.

"Wow! Thank's merch!"

"Haha no problem. Y'all listeners out there you can go to _.com___and get all of this stuff!"

We talked for about 20 more minutes then I had to go.

"Thanks for everything guys!" I said before walking out. "One down. Gotta call Sixx Sense and see if I'm going on there when we get to California" I said to myself as I slid into my car.

"Hello,. Sixx Sense"

"Hey this is Rebecca the _WWE Raw _General Manager"

"Storm?"

"Yes"

"one second I'll go get "

"thanks"

"Sixx Here"

"Hey! Sixx, Its Rebecca!"

"Rebecca! Hey!"

"Hey! So, _WWE _is in California for _Summer Slam, _you want me on the show?"

"Of course! You're my favorite"

"You're my favorite too, Make sure you call me that weekend. Well it's next weekend I'll put it in my planner. What day?"

"Sunday, 5 pm?"

"Can we do 4. I've gotta be at the arena at 5"

"Sure,"

"fantastic! Well Favorite, I'm driving so"

"Get off the phone. I'll call you later"

I laughed "by Sixx"

"Bye"

With that I hung up. "Alright, that's some more stuff done." Once I was sitting in the hotel parking lot I sent out a mass text reminding certain people of their signings and _make-a-wish _stuff.

Angelina's POV. Austin Texas

"We've gotta get to the Arena"

"hotel"

"arena its almost 4:30"

"Eh. Okay"

I laughed a Matt. "Becca will kill us remember?"

"Yeah I know. Is that Shane?" Matt questioned seeing a Guy that resembled Shane Helms an extreme amount at baggage claim. "SHANE!" Matt yelled. The Man didn't turn

"See it isn't Shane" I said hitting Matt.

"What?"

"You could've made a bunch of people come over."

"Whatever" Matt said grabbing our bags.

"Lets just go before Becca kills us"

"Agreed"

Rebecca's POV. Arena. 5:30

"there you are!" I said running over.

"I told you I'd be here. I seen them"

"what!" I screeched as I pulled away.

"Calm down. I didn't turn"

"but they still seen you! Did he yell?"

"I don't think so"

"Good. This is our secret."

"What about Vince?"

"Well of course him"

He laughed. "I have a match tonight?"

"Yes you do. I'm so excited that your back"

He laughed again. "Me too"

"I've got you hidden from everyone"

"how am I supposed to get to the ring without anyone seeing me?"

"Were putting a sheet over your head."

"Are you for real?"

"Yeah, that's how were bringing you back. Assistant wrestler"

"assistant?"

"Yeah. You're my assistant"

"Awesome. We'll take me to my dressing room"

"Bossy"

"Better start eh?"

"I suppose. It's beside mine"

"How is that supposed to work?"

"You just don't come out of your room until I come and get you"

"Oh"

"Yeah it's working for a segment"

"But of course."

I laughed. "Lets get going"

"okay okay! Are we doing it in the very begging" he questioned as we headed out of the room and into the next room.

"Ish. 2 matches then you and me"

"Fantastic"

I laughed. "Get into your gear"

"I'm actually wrestling?"

"Yes, whoever win' become's my assistant"

"right okay."

"See you soon"

"Bye"

Rebecca's POV. After first match

"**Hey, yeah I'll see you soon. I've gotta go get ready. I'm out to the ring after this" she smiled towards Triple H**

"**Alright. See ya later GM" **

**Storm laughed and went the other way. Ending up in a deserted area she looked around before slipping through the door. **

"Lets go"

"what?"

"Its your match. Sheet over your head"

"I hate you for this"

"Oh I know you do" I said as I through the long black sheet over his head. He made a sound. "Lets go"

"Okay"

**So Y'all. Who's underneath the sheet? Who become's Storm's new assistant? Review and make your guesses. **


	11. Revealed

"**Hey **_**WWE Universe!" **_**Storm smiled and waved at the fan's. "I've got a fantastic surprise for y'all tonight!" the fan's cheered. "There is one match tonight that is very important. A match between the two candidates, and a secret wrestler for the spot of assistant. That match is now." John Morrison's Music hit as he came out from behind the curtain. Storm stood in the middle of the ring. A smile on her face. Storm and John Hugged quickly in ring before Justin Gabriel's music hit. "From Los Angeles, California. Weighing in at 225 pounds. JOHN MORRISON!"Storm smiled as the universe cheered. "From Cape Town, South Africa, weighing in at 215 pounds, JUSTIN GABRIEL!" Storm smiled once again, the Universe was split in two. "Last but certainly not least" Storm waited for the music to hit, "From Raleigh North Carolina, Weighing in at 220 pounds, Shane Helms!" Helms came running down the ramp. Storm smiled and got out of the ring. **

25 minutes later

"**SHANE HELMS WINS IT! SHANE HELMS WINS IT!" Jerry lawler screamed.**

"**Shane Helms is officially, Storm's new Assistant" JR said. **

**Storm was walking up the steel steps as Shane stood on the top rope. His hand's high over his head. Storm was clapping as she walked on the apron and knelt to get through the new red ring ropes. Shane got down and shook Storm's hand. The two smiled then Storm raised the microphone to her lips. "Via Pin fall, Your winner and My new assistant. Shane Helms!" **

Backstage

"alright Helms, you've got a segment in 10," I said as I looked at the script that had been shoved into my hands the moment we got backstage

"really?"

"Yup, get to getting boy" Shane Laughed and started to walk away. "Hey wait" he turned and looked at him. Hugging him tight I smiled, "I'm glad your back, for real"

"So am I" He said hugging me back. We stayed there for a moment more before we pulled away so Shane could go do whatever.

Midnight

I walked around the halls to see who was left at the arena. "Hey, you okay?" I questioned seeing that Chris was still backstage.

He looked up. "Yeah, Little sore."

"Well fellow Winnipeger you were fantastic tonight"

he laughed "thanks"

"Alright. If ya need anything I'm here for a bit longer"

"Alright"

I smiled once more before walking out. Standing in the hall way I seen Melina"Hey Mel, Glad your back" I said before we hugged.

"I'm glad I'm back too, Gm wow"

I laughed "yeah, things changed, Just a little though"

"A little?"

I laughed again, "Okay a lot, why are you still here?"

"Oh, Waiting on Henny"

"Ah, makes sense"

"yup. Why are you still here?"

"My rounds, Film nights I always stay the latest"

She nodded, "You always have"

I shrugged a bit, "someone should"

Then Henny walked up behind Mel and wrapped his arm around her torso, "use protection" I laughed as he kissed her neck. That's when he realized I was there

"Oh hey"

I laughed, "get back to the hotel, Y'all look beat"

"So do you" Henny said, then Melina slapped in.

"You don't tell a girl that"

"she just told you!"

"There's a difference"

"hey, It's okay Mel. I've gotta go see who else is here anyway. See y'all around" I smiled before heading back towards my dressing room. No one else was here and I had just seen Chris leave.

**Well Well Well, Miss HardyPrincesa (Lina) Got it. **

**Gonna get a better update then this soon to y'all **

**:) **

**Keep Reviewing. **


	12. Plans?

One Week Later

"**Storm. You've been working here for a long time" **

**Storm looked up from the papers she was writing on to be met by Triple H's gaz. Along with John Cena and Shawn Michaels. **

"**Yeah?" She questioned standing up. The woman was much shorter then and of the men.**

"**Have we ever done anything for you?" Shawn asked.**

"**I don't think so. Why?"**

"**Well," John started.**

"**You'll see tonight." **

**Storm Glared at the three men. "Spill your guts"**

"**Sorry GM. We were instructed by the chair man of the **_**WWE. **_**Vincent Kennedy McMahon" Hunter Smiled. **

**Storm Rolled her eyes** **"I really do hate when y'all get idea's."**

"**We know you do. That's why we do it" Storm rolled her eyes once again, Then the Three men were gone.**

"**I will kill those three one of these days" Storm said to herself, laughing and shaking her head before going back to work.**

"Now what the hell are y'all planning!" I questioned. The three men had been bugging me about it for at least 2 weeks.

"No! Its your like 15th year with the company. Were not telling you. Now We have work to do"

"Ugh. Fine Bye"

"Bye"

"Be Carful!" I called before they walked out, Leaving them laughing at me.

**So at the moment my mum's coloring so I've gotta go wash it out and do some other stuff.**

**Tonight y'all are going to get a update on all three!**

**Alright. Reviewwwww**

**What do y'all think the three are planning or would plan?**

**:)**


	13. fifteen years

"Alright Guys and Gals! End of hour one!," I played over head,

Walking towards the segment area I found Paul, John and Michael.

"**Oh, Triple H, Cena, Shawn!" Storm said a bit surprised.**

"**Hey there Storm" Shawn smiled.**

"**So, am I to be expecting y'all to do something right now?"**

"**Well, If you come with us to the ring" John Smiled,**

"**I'm a little afraid to"**

"**Storm, either you come on your own free will or I'll be throwing you over my shoulder and take you out there myself" Triple H said, with a smirk. **

"**Fine. I'll come"**

"**You suck" Triple H Mumbled under his breath.**

**Rolling her eyes, storm walked towards the Curtain, the three Men following close behind her. **

"_**I like your pants around your feet" **_**Storm Started, her back towards the crowd, the three Men too. **

"_**I like the dirt that's on your knees" **_**Turning Storm smiled and shot the devil horn's out.**

"_**And I like the way you still say please **_

_**While you're looking up at me**_

_**You're like my favorite damn disease"**_

**With a smiled on Storm's lip's she walked down the ramp, Triple H, John Cena and Shawn Michaels close behind. Getting into the ring, Storm stood top rope. **

"**Hey Y'all!" after a few more minutes of messing around Triple H started.**

"**Well, As most of you know, Storm has been working here for, well 15 years" Hunter smiled.**

**Storm nodded in agreement. "And normally we wouldn't do anything like this for someone, if they had just wrestled" Shawn added.**

"**But Storm hasn't just been wrestling, She has done so much for everyone backstage and on screen. Let's watch" John said **

After the Video

"**Aw, Y'all" Storm Hugged all three men. **

**After a few more minutes of talking and ranting, Triple H brought out a bunch of people. Both Rosters, plus some former wrestlers. Smiling Storm waved, a huge smile on her face. **

"**Alright Kids, Now" Triple H said before ducking. Everyone standing either around the ring, on the apron or on the ramp threw a pie at Storm. **


	14. Sticky

Getting backstage with Paul I hugged him as tightly as I possibly could, Then Angelina, Jeff, Shane and Matt.

"You're a bitch" Matt mumbled when I hugged him.

Laughing I pulled away from him. "Y'all threw pie at me, Y'all deserve some of it on you"

"You threw it at us out there!" I heard John bitch as he walked in.

"Hush, You throw it at me, you get it back at you" I laughed as I walked towards my dressing room.

Hotel. 4 hours later

"God I'm fucking sticky!" I bitched as I got into my hotel room. Dropping my bags I walked right towards the bathroom.

Hotel. Angelina's POV

"Tonight was a good night" I smiled as we got into our room.

"It was, I can't believe She's been in the business for this long"

"I know. Its only been a couple years that she's been in the spotlight. It's still new" I said as I flopped onto our bed.

"I know," Matt said with a playful smirk. "Enough about your sister, I'm sticky"

"So am I"

"We should go and shower"

"oh?"

"Yeah"


	15. the end

-5 years later Rebecca's POV-

I laughed as I held Aurora for the first time. "Paul she's beautiful"

"Thank you"

"how's steph doing?" I questioned a I rocked Aurora.

"She's good. Getting food at the moment."

I nodded, "How does it feel being a dad?" I questioned smiling up at him

"It feels great. The best"

"Good" I smiled back down at Aurora who was now awake. I could see that Paul had a camera and was about to take a picture, once the flash went off I looked up at him. "I want a copy of that"

"You've got it."

I smiled again. Staying and talking with Paul and Stephanie for a little while, I had to get up and leave.

-30 minutes later-

"Hey Jeff, Lina, Matt" I smiled

"hey"they all said together

"I got to hold Aurora"

"Did you?" Angelina asked

"Yeah, I want one"

"me too"

"How's Beth?" I questioned to Jeff

"Good, Were engaged"

"that's fantastic!" I smiled.

"Yeah. You with anyone?"

"Nope. Single as single can be"

"He'll come one day" Jeff said

"I hope"

"I can't believe your wedding's soon" I said out of the blue.

"I know" Angelina said.

"Were ready" Matt reassured.

"We are" Angelina Agreed. I smiled as they held hands.

Smiling we walked side by side down Sunset blv. I looked out at the horizon.

"The sunset's beautiful"

"I agree"

I smiled once more before looking back at the Sunset that had set over all of California as the music blasted from the Whiskey A GoGo.

**The End**


End file.
